Satisfaction
by Sapph-Fire
Summary: Kagome lives a successful life. Everything basically has gone great, except for one thing. She is not easily satisfied. What do you get when you mix fitness, hotels, arrogance, cocky attitudes, and pleasure? Satisfaction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey well yes some of you may have seen this story under another author but she is my cousin and she can't continue with her stories anymore. she practically begged me to take them over. So here is her written up chapter of Satisfaction. **

**---------------------------------**

Kagome thought about the night before as she sat in her office chair. _'Okay so the date wasn't what I planned it would be. Yes it was actually the complete opposite. When he said "we" should go to the movies I didn't actually think "we" meant his freaking family. It was the first date, why the hell would I want to meet his family already. Geez. '_

_Beep. _"Ms. Higurashi, I made all the necessary copies you needed. Their in your box ready for you to send out."

Kagome pushed the speaker button. "Thank Ari, you can leave now." She stood up and stretched. "It's about time I left too." Vibrations started coming from Kagome's desk. She opened it and took out her cell phone. When she saw the name of the owner that sent her the text she just couldn't help but roll her eyes. This guy was seriously getting annoying. He kept sending her these random text messages ever since last night's horrible date. Didn't he get the hint? He should have because she never texted back.

_Kagome you should call me and set up another date._

_My family is crazy about you. As am I. _

_TTYL! _

Kagome threw her phone into her purse and stood up. "TTYL? He needs to grow up." Kagome walked out her office and into her Z4. When she got to her townhome she just ran up to her master bedroom and fell on the bed. She grabbed her laptop to check her email. _27 new messages. _Kagome just went through the emails from her loyal readers. One of them caught her attention the most.

_Subject: Unsatisfied huh?_

_Well Kagome I have to say I was hearing so much about your books that I just had to see what the whole hype was about. And I have to say, I was fairly disappointed. The Kagome Higurashi, one of the best sex therapist in the game has yet to be fully satisfied. Well Kagome I must inform you that I can satisfy you more than anyone can in this country. If your willing to let me have you. Reply back._

_DemonNature_

Kagome let out a laugh. "So cocky." She got up and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she finished she put on her pajamas and went to bed.

Kagome woke up and began to do her morning routine. She put on some jogging shorts and a black tank top. She walked downstairs and put on her running shoes. Kagome got in her car and drove off towards the familiar park.

"Hey Kagome good to see you this morning." The lady running the booth said.

"Good to see you to Kaede." She opened the gate for Kagome. Kagome gave her a sweet smile and drove into the parking lot. She got out put her hair up in a high ponytail. She prepared herself for the run she was about to do. Kagome put on her iPod and started.

After she finished her first mile she ran into a familiar face. "Hey Sango." Sango slowed down her pace and walked towards Kagome. "Hey. How was the date?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Sango just giggled. "Looks like you just started cause you haven't even broken a sweat." She told Kagome. "Yeah I only did one mile. What about you?"

"Oh I'm already done. I was leaving."

Kagome smiled. "All right I'll call you later." Sango waved.

Kagome started her run again. Kagome was on her second mile when she saw him. He was shirtless and dripping in sweat. Kagome just looked at him run. He looked like a god to her. His silver hair bouncing with every running sweat, and his red running shorts made him stand out more. A killer body as well. He didn't even have a six-pack. He had an eight-pack. Everything was just so toned on him. They made eye contact and time slowed down for Kagome. His amber eyes seemed like they could see through her soul. His muscles flexed with each stride. When he was about to pass her he gave her a little smirk. Kagome picked up her pace.

'_I wonder.' _Kagome thought. She took a glance back at him. And to her surprise he was looking back at her as well. Kagome turned her head and continued her run. _'From the look of it, he had a cute butt.'_ Kagome giggled at that thought. She continued her hike up hill. When she reached the top she stopped.

Having done six miles she felt she deserved a break. She was dripping in sweat. Kagome looked at the gorgeous view ahead of her. That's when Kagome saw him again running towards her. Kagome was going to continue her run but instead she stayed there. He paused in front of her. Sweat dripping from his body made him even sexier. _'Why is he just staring at me?'_ Kagome thought.

"Hey." He said.

Kagome smiled. "Hello."

"Nice view huh?" he said.

"It is beautiful." It was just silence between them. Kagome stretched her arms. "Well it's time to continue my run." He looked at her and smirked.

"It's nice to see a female keep herself in shape." Kagome blushed. _'He is so nice.'_ He stretched as well. He looked at her and said. "By the way, nice ass." Then he ran off. Kagome was in shocked.

"What the hell?" she was pissed. _'So much for being a gentleman!' _That's when Kagome ran off in his direction to give him a piece of her mind. She lost him though. She was breathing hard. Now that she thought about, they had the same thought about each other. Kagome blushed. "At least I didn't say it out loud!" She closed her eyes and screamed. "That bastard!"

---------------------------------------

Chapter 2 will be up soon. Along with All Because of Mirage because i finally found my plan for the next few chapters :)).. REVIEWS WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED


	2. crashed

Hey I'm so sorry my computer crashed and of course all my work got deleted with it. Please I have been trying to re-write my stories but it's not working out right. So forgive me when I do update, if the storie is slightly off.

once again, I apologize


End file.
